


Se7ered

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Mr. Hale ? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Gore, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: There's only so much that can go to hell in a handbasket.





	Se7ered

**Author's Note:**

> Severed.  
> 1 shot of a scenario where Derek meets his father. 
> 
> I'm stuck between choosing to tag what his dad's are and spoiling the story. I think I'm gonna tag in general what they are and just write if there's any torture or deaths in the story like this one.  
> Forgive my formatting these are pulled from tumblr.

Mr. Hale - 7. (Luke Evans)

 

“Rather unfortunate dying here isn’t it? In so much pain. Alone,” a man said.

A blinding light surrounded him.

Derek didn’t feel anything, from the cut wrists he was hanging from, to the gaping wounds in his sides or even his barely there right leg.

“Allow me to fix that,” they said and with the wave of a hand Derek felt himself drop down to the floor.

He wasn’t exhausted anymore and caught himself without feeling pain.

He looked around at the empty loft.

“Wonder how hard marketing this place would be. Previous murders, possessions, occult rituals, water damage, and a gaping hole in the wall.”

“Who are you? No, what are you?” Derek asked while looking down at his torso and feeling his leg. He was fine.

“A friend,” the stranger now standing in front of the windows in new clothes.

Derek could have sworn that he was by the broken bricks.

“Am I dead?”

“Odd that you’d think of death before a dream, wouldn’t you say?”

“Call me a realist.”

“Well you’re not entirely wrong,”

“So I’m still dying. I’m not here, I’m there,”

“Brains, brawn, and beauty. Will the surprises never cease?”

Derek was already running out of the door by the time he looked back.

“Ahead of schedule,” the man said while looking down at his watch before giving chase.

Derek stopped the second he left the door. He looked back and sure enough the doors to the hospital were replaced with his sliding loft door.

“Come on Derek. I just want to talk,”

He continued sprinting full force down the infinitely longer hallway as his pursuer walked towards him.

“I don’t want to hurt you Derek!” he shouted while the nurses, doctors, and patients who were in his way fell to the ground before he walked over them.

Derek continued running jumping out of the window of the waiting area.

He rolled to a stop catching his hand on a poking root and trying to lift himself from the muddy earth.

“Alright then Derek. You want me to hunt you down then I will. You’re gonna look nice mounted on a fireplace,”

Derek stayed still in the tree he’d climbed into trying not to make too much noise or drop leaves or branches.

“You can hide but I’ll find you. I’m not stopping and you’re not getting too far,”

Derek suddenly fell into the tree feeling as if he’d been dragged into it.

He was sliding down the inside of it feeling something maybe a vine crawling up his leg. He saw a bit of light above him and dug his claws into the bark to push himself up further.

Derek felt a solid surface as he reached out of the treetop and found purchase. As he pulled himself up the hole sealed itself being covered by a familiar carpet.

“No,” Derek said looking up to see the man sitting on one of the old chairs in his old house.

“We didn’t have to do this here but you forced my hand,”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because oddly enough I like you,”

“You’re lying,” Derek said trying to open the front door to no success.

“Only technically. I don’t like anyone but I find you useful and need you alive,”

“Who are you?”

“I don’t have a name, not anymore. I like it better this way. You can either call me Sir, or any variation of father,”

Derek stopped punching the windows of the house and slowly turned around.

“What did you say?”

“That’s right Derek, say hello to daddy,”

“This is a trick,”

“No. Listen closely. I, am, your, father. The man that slept with your mother. Who’s blood runs through your veins. Whose power keeps you alive. Hmm,”

Derek didn’t hear or smell any signs of him lying but then again this wasn’t the real world most likely.

“We’re in your head. You can’t escape me here so stop trying and hear me out.”

“I guess I’m listening then,” Derek said wondering if the man would heal from being punched or if he’d even make contact with anything.

“I love a captive audience. Now you’re my son and I’m willing to help you get out of your current predicament,”

“I don’t want your help. I’ll get out myself or die trying,”

“You don’t get it. You won’t survive this. You’re going to die. I can save you,”

“What do you get out of it?”

“Knowing that my little hellspawn is safe,”

“Are you a daemon then?”

“Well what do you say? We got a deal?”

Derek noted he didn’t answer the question so he was getting close.

“I’m not taking any offer. What do you want from me?”

“Nothing that I don’t already have,”

“If you’re in my head than what happens if I die while you’re in here?”

“Isn’t that interesting?”

Derek rushed over to take a hold of the man.

“A hug. You’re melting my heart Derek. I’m truly touched,” the man taunted as Derek tightened his hold.

Without thinking about it too much Derek reached up and plunged his claws into his neck.

“Cheeky little werewolf,” he said in pain.

Derek saw the harpy that had kidnapped him.

“Take him and your debt is gone,”

The man had been there as the harpy was torturing Derek. How did he not sense him though? He nodded on as the harpy continued to stab Derek’s leg.

“I can’t die. It’ll hurt to be in here when you perish but I’ll live,”

“I guess we’ll have to see then won’t we,”

“I’ll add in on my part of the deal,”

“So you are scared of what happens when I die,” Derek said coughing as he felt his lung punctured in the real world.

“Not for the same reasons,” dear old dad said while struggling in Derek’s arms.

“Say ‘free’ in Greek,”

“Why should I?”

“For your life,”

Derek thought about it before saying the word and feeling the pain stop.

“Now that we have no more interruptions.”

Derek felt as his form began to change.

His teeth, nails, and ears grew sharper. It wasn’t until his horned head began thrashing along with his spiked back that Derek let go. As quickly as he shifted he reverted to his human form but kept his flaming eyes and pointed ears.

“You’re still trapped here. No one is coming,”

“What did my mom give you?”

“Nothing much. Some good sex, a few kids, and some useful information,”

“Answer my questions!” Derek screamed while taking a step closer.

The man began to back away but then sunk his foot. Even thought it was a fraction of a second Derek noticed it.

“What do you gain by me staying alive! Tell me.” Derek said.

“A scapegoat,” he said through his teeth.

“Literally,” Derek said not believing it.

“I can’t die so long as you live. Any injury that would happen to me is given to you, any sickness, any curse. When you wake up covered in blood it’s for me. I gave you more power to heal so you’d live longer and recover faster than anyone all of it was because of me. You are my greatest deal. A healthy good baby boy cub just like she wanted,” he laughed as the house grew darker.

“She didn’t want this!”

“No one ever wants all that they get from the deal. Tough shit!”

“So that’s why I’m still alive? Because I’m what, your pet project?”

“Do you want to live?”

“I’m not taking any of your deals!”

“Then you die and I do this all over again! It’ll just take some time,”

“But while I’m dead until you make the deal you’re vulnerable again,”

“Yes, sadly true,”

“Shut up!”

He opened his mouth but no words escaped.

‘You ungrateful son of a bitch! I’ll show you pa-’ Derek read his lips.

Derek noticed what happened.

‘Don’t get any ideas.’

“Break the deal with my mother!”

‘Nice try,’

“Never make another deal again,”

‘No! Stop.” he came charging after Derek.

“Get away from me!“ in that second his clawed hands froze and the muscles of his arms strained as they were slowly pulled backward away from Derek. “I’m half of you, so I have some of your powers don’t I?”

He looked away from Derek’s eyes.

“Leave me and everyone I know alone. If you even think about trying to come after me or them lock yourself in the deepest darkest place you can find and never leave. Now get out!” Derek roared feeling his father’s presence fading.

‘You’ll regret this,’

“I doubt that,” Derek said.

The shadows from outside slipped in through every opening into the house. The swirled around the intruder in Derek’s mind.

Derek saw as it wrapped around his father’s legs upward. He couldn’t move as Derek’s command was an invisible force chaining his arms back.

The second Derek was alone in his head surrounded by black he opened his eyes.

He was still there. Hanging from the rope and chains in that basement.

The harpy was gone. It’s claw prints in Derek’s own blood leading away.

Derek couldn’t break the binding even if he was at full strength. It was a waiting game now, all he could do was rest and hope someone showed up.

Derek screamed for help a couple of times before swallowing.

He clawed his own hands to focus on the pain to trigger more healing.

After what felt like hours he allowed himself to sleep.

Someone would come. He knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> 7 of 9. Luke Evans as an Arch Demon


End file.
